


A Taste

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alley Sex, Cream Pie, Drunk Rick, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older morty, PWP, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Morty wants a taste of his grandfather.





	A Taste

Morty frowns as he watches Rick hit on a three-some of aliens. His grandpa doesn’t show an ounce of shame as he eyeballs their breasts and obvious bulges. They flirt and Rick gets comfortable as he lets the male of the group pull him into his lap. They’re touching him and he’s touching back, it’s the start of what he’s sure would be a nice fuck.

Morty sips on his drink and notices as Rick shifts, he’s far enough away that if Morty didn’t want to see he could simply turn his head. But he pays attention to the way Rick coyly undoes his belt so the alien can get access to him. Morty doesn’t like it but he didn’t take the offer of a portal home for a reason.

Because Morty is waiting until Rick is just the right amount of turned on and drunk. He finishes his drink and steps away from the table he’s been standing near. He can see his grandpa whispering something dirty into the female's ear as the male jerks him slowly. When he walks up to them he hears Rick moan softly and jerk up into the hand around him and he feels it’s the perfect combination.

“Rick,” Morty starts and Rick jerks in surprise as he pushes the hand away and turns to look at Morty, a mixture of annoyance and surprise on his face.

“What-what the fuck do you want Morty, can’t you see that I’m b-busy?” Rick asks indignantly.

“I-it’s important R-Rick,” he stammers out convincingly and he grabs Rick’s arm and drags him off their laps before his grandpa can say anything else. He looks pissed and Morty knows he’s taking a risk now, but that’s what life's about.

“Mo-urrrp-Morty, what the hell?” Rick says and Morty stays quiet as he leads his grandfather towards the back door. He pushes it open and they walk into the empty alleyway where he finally lets go of him.

“Gonna tell me what the fuck th-this is about?” Rick asks gruffly.

Instead of answering, Morty takes Rick by the wrist and shoves him against the wall of the building. Rick eyes widen in shock before glaring at him, Rick only has an inch over him now and it’s not very intimidating considering how heated his face is still. He crowds Rick’s space and presses a hand against his chest and starts trailing down.

“It l-looked like you were having f-fun, decided I wanted to have s-some too.” Morty accompanies his statement with a press against the front of Rick’s pants. He’s softened a bit but it’s nothing he can’t bring back.

“M-Morty!” Rick growls out and it would be intimidating to most but Morty’s used to this and it doesn’t faze him. Morty slips his hand past the waistband and wraps his hand around Rick’s cock. Rick curses and shoves him, it barely moves him as he holds his ground and begins to stroke him. Rick tries to push him away again but he’s too out of it and Morty knows that.

“You-you like taking me out to try and f-fuck some aliens, but you’re scared of b-being fucked by me?” Morty asks as he picks up his pace and roughly strokes Rick.

He feels it harden again in his hand and can see the heat rising on his grandpa’s face. “Don’t you l-love it like this a-anyways?” Morty asks and he knows the answer, he’s witnessed Rick being fucked before. At the time he’d been disgusted, but now he found an appreciation for how Rick transformed into a mess.

“Morty, you si-si-sick fuck, I’m three times your age, y-your grandpa, -” Morty locks eyes with Rick and grins, his cock twitches in excitement from the statement. He knows Rick is just as much as a freak as him and doesn’t think for a second that him witnessing Rick getting fucked was an accident.

“Y-you love it though, because you’re just as much as a freak as me.” Morty lets go of his cock.

He yanks at Rick’s pants and pulls them down along with his underwear. Morty moves his hand to Rick’s backside and smacks his ass before groping it. Rick gasps and curses out and grabs Morty’s arm just as he rubs his finger over his hole.

“What are you going to say Rick?” Morty whispers into Rick’s ear. “I-I watched you get f-fucked and now I want a taste.” He licks up Rick’s neck and hears a nice soft moan.

Morty moves his hand around again and gives Rick another tug, pleased to see he’s still hard. Rick is getting off on this and that’s what he’d hoped for. When Morty looks at him though, he can see that there is conflict in his eyes as he looks away. Morty will fix that eventually, for now though all he needs is obedience.

“Suck,” he commands as he presses his fingers against Rick’s lips. Morty can see that he’s horny and that he’s painfully hard. So he waits for his grandfather as he hesitates for a few moments before he finally opens his mouth and Morty slides his fingers in. He watches as his wet tongue laps at his fingers and smirks when Rick softly sucks on them.

Once they're nice and wet he removes his fingers from Rick's mouth.“Tu-turn around.” He pushes at Rick’s shoulder and is pleased when Rick turns without protest. Morty pulls Rick’s lab coat off with his dry hand and tosses it aside.

He leans close to Rick and runs his hand against the sharp jut of Rick’s hip as he embraces him under his shirt. Morty presses a wet finger against Rick’s opening and strokes a finger over it before slowly sliding it in. Rick stretches around his finger and he can’t wait to see how he feels when he’s fucking him. He adds his second finger and slowly thrusts his fingers in and out. He slowly strokes Rick with his other hand and Morty’s pants are too confining right now.

He leans back and spits on the cleft of Ricks ass and watches it trail down and meet with his fingers. It makes it easier taking away some of the resistance as Morty speeds up. He adds a third finger in and he hears Rick groan, it's so fucking sexy to hear him so close like this. A bead of sweat drips down his forehead and he can’t wait any longer. He slips his fingers out, unbuttons his jeans and pushes his clothes down enough to free himself. He spits into his hand and rubs it onto his cock, Morty briefly hopes it’s enough but it doesn’t stop him from lining himself up with Rick's opening.

“W-w-wait…” Rick stammers and Morty pauses and shifts back a little. His cock is painfully hard and pressed against Rick’s asshole and he wants to fuck him so bad. He wonders if Rick is just now realizing the implications and if he’ll tell him to stop. Morty watches Rick reach down to the pants around his knees and pull out a small tube of lubrication from his pocket. He takes it from Rick and mumbles a quick thanks as he uncaps it and pours it into his hands, he strokes it over his dick as Rick places his hand back on the wall.

He’s relieved that Rick hasn’t told him to stop as he slips a couple of slicked fingers in Rick’s ass. He starts to finger fuck him and gradually picks up the speed. He’s glad Rick stopped him for that moment, since he didn’t want to hurt his grandfather and had gotten a little ahead of himself in the excitement.

Morty watches as Rick starts to move his hips back and respond subtly to each push and he knows Rick wants it now. He draws his fingers out and strokes his cock, making sure it’s nice and coated. Rick waits and Morty has been waiting too long to put this off for another moment. He presses his cock back against his grandpa’s opening and pushes in slowly. It’s tighter than he’s imagined and he holds onto Rick’s hips tightly as he presses in. With the slickness of the lube it only takes a few forward motions for him to fully take Rick.

It’s amazing and Morty takes a few moments to appreciate Rick’s uneven breathing and the way it feels to finally have his dick inside of him. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation of his cock as he gently fucks Rick. Morty wants this to be enjoyable for both of them and he waits for the signs. A slight push back, an impatient huff and Rick grabbing his dick to stroke himself are it.

Morty grips Rick’s hair and pulls his head back as he starts fucking him faster. “Look at y-you, getting fucked by your grandson and loving ev-every second of it.” Rick groans and strokes himself along with each thrust and it’s a sight to behold. Morty loves being the reason for his grandfather’s undoing.

“C-come on Rick, say my name, I want to make sure you know who’s f-fucking you.” Rick moans and bucks against him.

“Say it.”

“Y-You fucking sh-” Morty stops whatever insult on his tongue as he lines himself perfectly slamming into Rick’s sweet spot. Rick screams out a curse, Morty lets go of his hair and his head lolls forward as he moans shamelessly. Morty digs his fingers into Rick’s waist again and pounds into him ruthlessly, each moan that slips from his grandfather’s mouth is electrifying. It sends fire through his veins and he knows he’ll get what he wants eventually.

It doesn't take much time before they’re both on the edge of an orgasm. The sound of Rick’s moans and the slap of flesh with each inward thrust fills the alleyway. It’s the hottest thing that Morty has ever done and he wants to last but there is no way he can hold it back. He looks over Rick and watches the way he’s digging his hand into the wall, the way he’s jacking himself off desperately.

Rick’s movements become erratic and he feels the way he tightens around him. It’s so delicious, sinful and it causes momentary delirium to overtake Morty’s senses. He’s not able to think as he focuses on the pleasure that encompasses him. Rick sobs in pleasure as he comes in his hand, Morty hears a strangled yell that almost sounds like his name and he topples over the edge.

“Fuck!” His orgasm explodes over him as he grips Rick’s hips tightly and empties inside of his grandfather. He holds Rick against him as he pumps his seed inside of him, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. It drains his energy and makes him lightheaded, but goddamn if it’s not the best feeling in the world. Morty holds Rick until the last of his orgasm begins to ebb.

He pulls out and when he lets go, Rick falls to his knees gasping for his breath as Morty leans against the wall to keep from falling. He watches Rick as they both slowly come back to reality and he sees the way Rick’s muscles wind up. Morty pushes off the wall and steps back giving his grandpa some space. He puts his dick back in his pants and watches as his come leaks from Rick’s abused hole. It’s silly, but it makes it feel like he owns Rick in some way now.

Morty watches as Rick shakily pushes himself to his feet and pulls up his pants. He fumbles with his belt and tugs his shirt down as he grabs his lab coat off the ground. He can see that Rick’s a mess, maybe thinking about what they did and how much it had gotten him off.

“Want t-to do that again?” he asks smugly.

Rick looks at him hesitantly and it turns into a soft frown as a light dusting of red tints his cheek, “Yes! You-you son-of-a-bitch.”

Morty smiles at Rick who looks away immediately, Morty figures he’s trying to hide his growing blush. He pulls out his portal gun and opens up a portal for home, he steps through and Morty follows behind slowly.

Morty knows he could have gone a more honest route, but he’d realized long ago that his grandpa wouldn't agree to it unless he got a taste of it first. He looks around the alley and licks his lips as he thinks of all the things he’s going to do to Rick, then he steps through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out if I love top Rick or Morty best but I just love them both so much. This was a prompt for dubious consent and I hope I got it close. 
> 
> Comments and kudos as always are welcome and appreciated! Until next time, ship on!
> 
> https://voidspaced.tumblr.com/


End file.
